keithwolcottfandomcom-20200215-history
Soft Yet Bad Cat
(This song can be downloaded here ) Soft Yet Bad Cat is a song by Keith Wolcott. The song, similar to Hot N Crow , talk about Crow having soft fur but also having a temper. The song used the same melody and nearly identical instrumental of "Black and Yellow" by Wiz Khalifa. Small Background Keith just thought of "Soft fur, Bad cat, she's hissing at you, are you scared of that?" and made it into a whole song with Black And Yellow. There was going to be a video, but because one was made for Hot N Crow, it was rejected. Lyrics Yeah, uh huh, you don't know her well Soft Yet Bad Cat x4 Yeah, uh huh, you don't know her well Soft Yet Bad Cat x4 Chorus: Yeah, uh huh, you don't know her well Everything she does, she hisses too Yeah, uh huh, soft fur is nice But with all the hissing, there's a price She comes up to my house, innocent with her black fur Soft Yet Bad Cat x4 Then I pet her wrongly, she notices, stops her purr Soft Yet Bad Cat x4 1: Soft fur, bad cat, she hissing at you, are you scared of that? We all love her 'cause her fur is like velvet But then comes that unfortunate pet Growling noise, I feel really mad it is like why, why, I wish I hadn't had And I call her a steam kettle as well Because a steam kettle eventually hisses, and so does Crow, hell. At this point I think, Crow is bad, she should go away but, hey, if you heard her hissing, you would back off too, okay? Take her outside, time to stop that sound Bye Crow, go eastbound Chorus: Yeah, uh huh, you don't know her well Everything she does, she hisses too Yeah, uh huh, soft fur is nice But with all the hissing, there's a price She comes up to my house, innocent with her black fur Soft Yet Bad Cat x4 Then I pet her wrongly, she notices, stops her purr Soft Yet Bad Cat x4 2: The next day, I can't help it, bring Crow in She was hungry, I gave her food, all good, but then She heard a loud sound, it wasn't from me But whatever, Crow felt like climbing a tree Here we go again, yep, that hissing sound is back She wants to go away this time, well, alright, you lump of black Open the door, she already turns She runs outside, speed of lightning, will I ever learn? Chorus: Yeah, uh huh, you don't know her well Everything she does, she hisses too Yeah, uh huh, soft fur is nice But with all the hissing, there's a price She comes up to my house, innocent with her black fur Soft Yet Bad Cat x4 Then I pet her wrongly, she notices, stops her purr Soft Yet Bad Cat x4 3: That's enough, Crow, I just want your fur I'm sick of that sound, Crow, that growl, yes, Crow, I'm sure That fur is undescribable, yes, But it's better without the stress I think 'bout that fur all day, at school, sky's gray, so good, so soft, much to say Too bad, I see you, I'm glad, later, I will feel sad, because I did that one pet, and you're sensitive, and now mad Chorus: Yeah, uh huh, you don't know her well Yeah, uh huh, you don't know her well She comes up to my house, innocent with her black fur Soft Yet Bad Cat x4 Then I pet her wrongly, she notices, stops her purr Soft Yet Bad Cat x4 Yeah, uh huh, you don't know her well Everything she does, she hisses too Yeah, uh huh, soft fur is nice But with all the hissing, there's a price She comes up to my house, innocent with her black fur Soft Yet Bad Cat x4 Then I pet her wrongly, she notices, stops her purr Soft Yet Bad Cat x4